wowfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Plantilla:Npcbox/clásico
Use the NPC box to help summarize the vital stats of a particular NPC. ; name : The name of the NPC. Defaults to . ; image : The filename of an image to include (Image will be scaled down to 200px width or 300px height, whichever is greater) ; title : The title of the NPC that appears in brackets below the name, e.g. ; level : The level of the NPC. Defaults to "??" ; type : Specifiy "Elite" if the NPC is Elite, like a city guard. Defaults to Normal which is not shown. ; faction : Specify one of "Horde", "Alliance", "Neutral", or "Combat" (for mobs). Used to create the crest of the infobox ; repfaction : The reputation faction that the NPC is allied with. Usually a capital city (braces not necessary) ; aggro: displays if the NPC is aggressive to horde or alliance ; race : The race/model of the NPC. Braces automatically included (braces not necessary) ; creature : In game classification. (e.g. Humanoid, Beast, Demon, Mechanical, etc) ; gender : The sex of the NPC. Specify "Male" or "Female". Default not shown. ; location : The specific subzone or coordinates of the NPC. Braces necessary ; health: The amount of health this NPC has ; mana: The amount of mana this NPC has ; money: The amount average amount of money that drops when this mob is killed ; character: One of the playable classes in WoW or the RPG; unit or lore class if character is pre-WoW. As many can be listed as needed. ; occupation: the character's role and/or position ; status: "Alive", "Undead", "Active" (when referring to gods, demigods and related beings), "Imprisoned," "Deceased" or "Unknown." If imprisoned or deceased a short summary can be included. Characters killed by players in WoW are to be listed as "Killable" regardless of circumstances. ; relatives: spouses, siblings, parents, children, any other family members. If the character weilds magic, was apprenticed to someone or had an apprentice, then that person's teacher and/or student can be listed here. Please put the relationship in parenthesis. ; source: Game(s) (or other sources) where character is seen. Pet Information (for non-humanoid mobs) ; pet : Creature pet family, such as "cat" or "turtle". Defaults to hidden. ; learns : Pet abilities, such as "Bite" or "Growl". Defaults to hidden. ; diet : Pet diet, such as "Bread" or "Cheese". Defaults to hidden. ; skills : Pet tamed skills, such as Claw 6. Defaults to hidden. ; balance : Pet balance, such as "Defensive", "Offensive" or "Well-Rounded". Defaults to hidden. ; hp : Pet hp, such as "High (+8%)" or "Low (-5%)". Defaults to hidden. ; armor : Pet armor, such as "Medium (+5%)" or "Low (+3%)". Defaults to hidden. ; dps : Pet dps, such as "Low (-9%)" or "High (+10%)". Defaults to hidden. } Icon}} |name = }| }| }} |body = }| }} width="100%" style="background-color: transparent" }}}}| style="font-weight:bold; vertical-align: top" Title }|< }>| }}} }} - }}}}| style="font-weight:bold; vertical-align: top" Gender }}}} }} - style="font-weight:bold; vertical-align: top" }|Race(s)|Race}} width="99%" }| }| }||Unknown|[[ }]]}} }|( })}}}} - }| style="font-weight:bold; vertical-align: top" Level } } }} - }| style="font-weight:bold; vertical-align: top" Character class } }} - }| style="font-weight:bold; vertical-align: top" Health } }} - }| style="font-weight:bold; vertical-align: top" Mana } }} - }| style="font-weight:bold; vertical-align: top" Wealth } }} - }| style="font-weight:bold; vertical-align: top" Reaction } }} - }}}}}}}| style="font-weight:bold; vertical-align: top; padding-right: 1em" Affiliation }}}}|[[ }}}}]]| }}} }} - }| style="font-weight:bold; vertical-align: top" Occupation } }} - style="font-weight:bold; vertical-align: top; padding-right: 1em" Location } - }| style="font-weight:bold; vertical-align: top" Status } }} - }| style="font-weight:bold; vertical-align: top" Relatives } }} - }| style="font-weight:bold; vertical-align: top" Found in } }} - }| class="title" colspan="2" Pet information }} - }| style="font-weight:bold; vertical-align: top; padding-right: 1em" Family } }} - }| style="font-weight:bold; vertical-align: top; padding-right: 1em" Learns } }} - }| style="font-weight:bold; vertical-align: top; padding-right: 1em" Diet } }} - }| style="font-weight:bold; vertical-align: top; padding-right: 1em" Tamed Skills } }} - }| style="font-weight:bold; vertical-align: top; padding-right: 1em" Balance } Category: } Pets}} - }| style="font-weight:bold; vertical-align: top; padding-right: 1em" HP } }} - }| style="font-weight:bold; vertical-align: top; padding-right: 1em" Armor } }} - }| style="font-weight:bold; vertical-align: top; padding-right: 1em" DPS } }} } }}